DP Shorts: When it Rains
by cheesecakelover110
Summary: One stormy night, Danny and Sam's kids, nieces, and nephews are scared by the thunder and crawl into Dani and Jason's bed with them. The two decide to tell the kids a story, until someone interrupts with a big surprise.


_BOOM!_

"Ahhhhhh!"

The little Fentons, Joneses, and Baxters all screamed at once, terrified by the thunder.

7-year-old Samson Fenton tried to keep a calm face, but was failing miserably, his sky-blue eyes wide and his messy black hair standing up a little bit. 5-year-old Danietta, Sammy's little sister, didn't try to mask her fear at all, squealing and clutching her teddy bear, her violet eyes squeezing shut and her blonde hair standing up even more than her brother's.

Martha, Jacob, and Darren, the three-year-old Jones triplets, huddled together. They all looked the same, with the same messy black hair and freckles, but each of them had a different eye color: Martha's eyes were as purple as Danietta's, Jacob's eyes were light brown, and Darren's eyes were sky-blue.

Two-year-old Caleb Baxter and four-year-old Cassie Baxter clung as tightly as they could to Sammy, their auburn hair standing out among the many brunettes (except for Danietta, or Nettie, as she liked to be called).

Cassie whimpered, "Is the lightning gone?"

Sammy started to answer her, but was cut off by another loud crack of thunder.

All of the children screamed, and Caleb ran into the hallway. All of the other children followed him, and Sammy had no choice but to go after them.

They all ended up in Aunt Dani and Uncle Jason's bedroom, snuggling between the couple.

"Wha…." Dani was the first to wake up. After a minute, she saw the kids and screamed out of surprise. Jason woke up with a start, too.

"Sammy, I thought I told you to take care of them," Dani croaked to an ashamed Sammy.

Jason waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll bet that they're just scared of the thunder, aren't you guys?"

When all of the children nodded, Dani became a bit more sympathetic. "Tell you what," she began, "Your Uncle Jason and I'll tell you a story if you promise to go to bed after we're done. Do you promise?"

"We promise," the kids said at the same time.

"Alright, then." Dani turned to her husband. "What should we tell them?"

Jason thought for a while, and then snapped his fingers, smiling. "We should tell them about that one lair in the Ghost Zone. The one with the-"

"Oh, yeah! Okay, kids, listen up. I'm going to say normal names, alright? Don't call your mommy or daddy by these names, especially you two." Dani pointed to Sammy and Nettie. "I know Danny would zap your little bums with ecto-plasmic rays if you ever did. So. It all started one day when Danny was trying to help me know the Ghost Zone better. Of course, Jason, Izzy, Sam, and Tucker were there, too.

"We suddenly stumbled across this portal that looked undeniably interesting. Danny told me not to, but I wandered inside, anyway. He followed me and scolded me for not listening to him, but when he looked up and saw what I saw, he immediately went silent. We were surrounded by billions and billions of colors, some I'd never even seen or could never have imagined. I reached out my hand to touch them, and as soon as I did, I felt a rushing feeling inside of me.

"And then Danny had gasped when he saw me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the dimension. I'd asked what was wrong with me, and Izzy had pulled out a mirror. Do you want to know what I saw?"

"What?" the children asked.

Jason answered, "She was different colors, just like the dimension had been, only on her skin. We went home immediately, Grandma and Grandpa Fenton running tests on Aunt Dani, trying to cure it. It wasn't deadly, but all that week, kids laughed at her, and she was embarrassed."

Dani made a face at Jason and took the story back. "Besides that, I only wanted to eat broccoli."

"Ew," the kids remarked.

"Ew is right. So, eventually, we found out that in order to cure my color-idis, I had to lie down in mud for two weeks."

"Oh, come on, little sis, it wasn't two weeks," an adult male voice said suddenly.

Everyone turned around to see a thirty-year-old man with straight, jet-black hair, sky-blue eyes, and fair skin, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of a small twenty-nine-year-old woman with jet-black hair that was cut short and violet eyes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nettie exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and throwing her little arms around Dan Fenton's (formerly known as Danny Fenton) legs. Sammy slid down from the bed, too, and hugged his mom, Sam Fenton.

"Hey, kids," Dan chuckled. "How're things going?"

Dani said fake-irritably, "Well, Jase and I were kind of telling a story before you so rudely interrupted."

Sam rolled her eyes, asking Sammy, "Is your Aunt Dani trying to tell you the story about when she got color-idis? You still haven't gotten over that?"

Jason gave the couple a look. "Hey, give her a break. There were leeches in the mud!"

"Yeah, and you could've saved everyone a lot of trouble by just going intangible," Dan retorted, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Wait, why were you gone? You never told us." Sammy tugged at his dad's shirt hem.

Dan looked down at his son. "We brought you and your sister something."

"What is it?!" Nettie was literally hopping up and down with excitement.

Sam grinned and whistled loudly. "Cujo! Come here, boy!"

An adorable puppy that glowed ecto-green with bright red eyes came bounding through the door, happy as can be.

"You found him?!" Dani asked, incredulous. She knew that her older brother had always wanted to find Cujo again and keep him as a pet (he'd grown to miss him a little bit over time), but this was incredible.

Dan's grin could've lit up all of Amity Park. "Sure did. Took us a while, though. It's hard to believe that he was so hard to handle at first. Now he's probably the most obedient dog I've ever encountered."

Sam nodded. "As soon as he heard Dan's voice, he came bounding out of his little lair, licking Dan's face. He recognized him after all of this time."

"Incredible," Jason remarked.

"Well, we'd better head off. Unless you two want to stay at Aunt Dani's for the rest of the night?" Dan asked his kids.

"Actually, if it's okay, can we stay here?" Sammy asked.

Sam smiled. "Of course. Your father and I'll pick you guys up tomorrow morning."

"But don't let Aunt Dani cook breakfast, or we're all doomed for," Dan joked.

Dani stuck her tongue out at Dan, who chuckled along with Jason and Sam.

"See you later, then," Sam said as she and Dan went back outside, Cujo following behind loyally.

"Okay, then, kids, time for bed," Dani announced.

"Aw!" the kids whined.

"You didn't even finish the story!" Cassie complained.

Jason waved a hand. "That's not important. You need to get some rest. Go on."

Pouting, the children went back into the playroom and slid into their sleeping bags.

However, eventually, because there was no more thunder, the soft tapping of rain against the window and roof lulled the kids to sleep.

The next morning, as Dan, Sam, Dani, and Jason ate breakfast in the kitchen (breakfast that, thankfully, Jason had made), the kids played in the living room with their toys.

"Look!" Martha shouted suddenly, pointing to the window.

Everyone crowded the window, the adults smiling and the kids sighing in awe.

A large, vibrant rainbow streaked across the sky, painting it with color.

"And that's how the story ended."

Everyone turned to look at Dani.

"Huh?" Dan asked.

"The color left me in a giant, pretty rainbow that went all the way to the dimension that it had come from." Dani smiled, remembering.

"Really?" Nettie asked, full of wonder.

"Yup," Sam answered. "it was the prettiest rainbow I'd ever seen, besides this one."

Sammy remarked, "The rain isn't so bad after all, then, is it? If it can make something as beautiful as a rainbow?"

Dan grinned and tousled his son's hair, pulling him close. "As a matter of fact, son, it's not."


End file.
